


Overwhelmed

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alienation, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Castiel and Mental Health Issues, Castiel had OCD, Child Abandonment, Chuck and Naomi are cluess, Chuck and Naomi are parents, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Not bad parents, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, au - no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: A big happy family falls into difficulty because the youngest has mental health issues.  Castiel is saddled with OCD and other mental issues.  Gabriel and Anna are his siblings who try to help when their parents can't.  The siblings fill in when the parents are too preoccupied with finding a cure.  Things go beyond brotherly/sisterly love.First Chapter:  Background of the familySecond Chapter:  Castiel' POVThird Chapter:  Gabriel's POV





	1. The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off with some background then leads to some disturbing situations. There is incest, if this is not for you, don't read it. I had to write it to get it out of my head.

Overwhelmed  
The Family

When Naomi and Chuck got married they wanted to have two children, one boy and one girl. They tried for over a year then were blessed with a baby boy, Michael Charles. Thirteen months later they had another boy, Nicholas Lucifer. Both were fond of biblical names, although they did debate Lucifer for a long time. With those two beautiful boys the family was happy.

Chuck was a successful writer and had had three of his books turned into movies. Naomi had gotten her degree in business and was working her way up the ladder. Their combined successes afforded them with quite of few monetary luxuries. With the well received new series from Chuck, they decided to buy an island and build a large house. They were living a bit close to the paycheck, but when Naomi was promoted to vice president her bonus provided the down payment. 

Though they were happy, they both wanted a little girl. So when the boys were four and three, they tried again. They were ecstatic when they received the news that their little Rachel Hannah was to arrive. However, it was not meant to be. When Naomi went into labor she was in incredible pain. Sure enough her baby girl was breech. Rachel spent one week in NICU before she passed.

Devastated Chuck and Naomi focused on their family and jobs. Two years would go by before they said they would try one more time. This time it was just as tragic, at the fifth month the baby boy, Bartholomew Allen, was too premature and passed but a mere hour after his birth. No more they agreed.

When Michael was eight he noticed that his Mama was getting bigger. She was playing war with her boys in the back yard with nerf guns and had just targeted Luc, she preferred it to Nick and so did he, when Michael came out from underneath their hedge and shot her in the butt.

“Mama, you are easy to shoot!” He shouted in all his boyhood glee.

“Michael! Why did you say that?” Naomi had thought should would make a good warrior.

”Because you are so big.” His innocence stayed her hurt. Though she did check herself out that evening. She made a call the next day and sure enough, her doctor confirmed she was pregnant. She went home frightened.

That night they prayed as a family and every night until she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Gabriel Ernesto. They continued to pray. Life was so good for them once again. 

Chuck's new book series about two brothers traveling the USA saving people was an underground hit, though not a mainstream one. Royalties were pouring in as were fans begging him to write more. Naomi also made CEO of her company, the youngest in its history. And their three sons were happy and healthy. They were content in their lives.

However, life throws a monkey wrench into the best laid plans, for not four months before Gabriel's first birthday Naomi found out she was pregnant again.

“I am too old to still be having babies!” She bawled that night. 

“Oh Hun, you are not. You are only thirty four.”

Naomi glared at her husband. “I don't understand, we've been so careful.”

“It doesn't matter. Maybe this will be twins so we can have our very own basketball team.”

The tears that were threatening to fall were whisked away and they both laughed at the absurdity. Her pregnancy was normal and to their surprise when their baby boy Raphael Marcus was born he was actually a she and thus became Anna Marie. Their wishes for a girl had finally come true! 

Over the moon with happiness they celebrated. The older boys, now nine and eight, had their pictures taken with their baby brother and new baby sister. Luc insisted they were twins because they were practically the same size. Again life was good and the parents were tired and happy.

Chuck hired a nanny and a cook, with approval from his wife of course, and that lightened the load a lot. Their huge family, huge to them, was content. The older boys explored the island, learned to swim and fish, and wanted to teach their younger siblings all the things they knew. 

One year and two months after Anna was born she was running, as much as a toddler could run, round the house with her brother nearly two year old brother Gabriel when Naomi came home early. She had been at a get together for her company and started feeling odd. Chuck met her at the door.

“What happened, bad shrimp?” His face was a study in concern though he tried to lighten her mood. After six pregnancies and four children he was concerned about her health. She had been complaining about acid reflux and nausea for a few months now. 

“Haha, no. There was the usual fare, burgers, hot dogs, salads. I just had some raw carrots and some fruit salad. I did have a glass of wine, but no more than I usually drink.”

Chuck had eased her over to the couch in their front living room. She looked pale and queasy.

“Let me get you some water.”

When he came back, Naomi had doubled over on the couch and was moaning in pain. Her husband rubbed her back and brushed the hair from her face. When she was able to sit up, Chuck handed her the ice water.

“Oh Hun, you feel hot.”

“I feel like crap. The pain has been getting worst. At first it was just a twinge. I thought I had to go pee. Then as the afternoon progressed so has the pain. And it's coming in waves. I had to pull over halfway home. That was twenty minutes ago.” Naomi confirmed when she glanced at the clock on the wall.

Anna and Gabriel came running in and piling into their mother. 

“Mama! Mamama!” Gabriel screamed and laughed. Heather, their nanny, came running in to gather the tots.

“Come on now sweeties, let Mama have some room.” Chuck scooped up his youngsters and spun them around. Their peels of laughter echoed through the house.

He handed them off to Heather when he saw his wife hunched over in pain again. 

“I am going to have to take Naomi to the hospital -”

“I don't need a damned hospital.” Naomi panted. She fell back into the couch looking exhausted.

“Yes you do. You only curse when you are hurting bad. It might be your appendix. Or gallstones.”

At her incredulous look he gave up trying to diagnose the issue. However, she did give thought to gall stones. Chuck turned to the nanny.

“If you would Heather, please have Wayne go pick up the boys today. Their bus will be arriving at three forty-five. Please give them my apologies and let them have a snack before supper. Yes it can be a sweet.”

“Chuck dear, why are you -” She was cut off by another wave of pain.

“Okay, sicky no longer gets a vote, to the car with you.” Chuck helped his weak and in pain wife to his Jeep Patriot and they took off at speeds he normally did not drive. This day he was grateful for the bridge that spanned the waterway between their island and the mainland.

It was a good thing they did go to the hospital because ten minutes after she arrived she was told she was in labor.

“What the HELL!?” She exclaimed in-between pushes.

Chuck was doing his best to stay calm, but he was losing it.

“This doesn't happen in real life!” She panted. Naomi was not one for TV but she had watched her fair share of baby shows. One in particular she enjoyed but never really believed was I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. And now here she was about to give birth to a baby she had no clue she was carrying.

“It's okay, you doing great.”

“You did this to me,” she growled. “You are getting snipped after this!”

There had been no time to administer an epidural so she was feeling the full on labor pains. Every one of her other babies she gave birth to before she had scheduled the time. All the prep was done well ahead.

“Yea Hun.” Chuck was agreeing to anything she said.

Twenty three minutes later at five oh five on that Thursday afternoon, a tiny baby boy was born. Naomi laughed with tears of joy that he was healthy though quite a bit smaller than her other babies carried to full term. The doctor had reassured them that the baby was full term. Chuck was overwhelmed because they had had no warning. None of the normal pregnancy symptoms his wife had with all of her other children had happened. Naomi was just as baffled. 

“I'm going to call him Castiel, my miracle, my little angel.”

The next day both she and Castiel James were home safe and sound. Anna and Gabe laughed and played while Mike and Luc stared at their new brother.

“Why didn't you tell us you were going to have another baby and why didn't you get all fat Mom?” Luc, now nine, asked and got a pop to the head from his older brother.

“Don't call Mom fat.”

“Now now,” she began, she was still very tired. “Each one was different. And to tell you the truth, I didn't know either.”

“He's so much smaller than Anna or Gabe was.” Mike talked quietly as he was taught with his other siblings.

“I know sweetie, but he is healthy and look he is smiling.”

“Ew, he pooped!” Luc squealed and ran from the room.

Naomi laughed as Chuck picked up Castiel to change him.

“Cassie, Cassie!” screamed Gabe and Anna in unison.

Life went on, the children grew. All too soon each child had entered school. They excelled at different things. Michael and Luc did not hang out at home as much because teens had to have their own lives. Or at least that was how they explained it to their younger siblings. None of the older Shurleys saw what Gabe and Anna had witnessed over the years.

Though involved in their children's lives, Chuck and Naomi gave them room to be kids. They both had obligations that kept them away for longer than they wanted. They knew Michael wanted to be a lawyer and was steering his school work in that direction. Luc wanted to go into business like his mother. Gabe was a bit of a prankster and loved sweets and Anna had a mind for strategic information. Castiel loved to write, just like his dad. 

However, that was the issue. They didn't know what was wrong, but their little brother was writing a lot of the time. It was fun when Castiel would spin a tale about dragons and knights. Or weave a story of how swiss cheese got its holes. His storytelling was exciting and very detailed. But as he got older, about eight years old, his writing was getting in the way of his schooling. Castiel was sent home with notes more and more often stating that he was not staying on task and was daydreaming.

Chuck and Naomi did not give the notes much thought since Castiel was doing well in school. He had surpassed the rest of his class in reading and writing and cognitive thinking. They had discussed moving him up to the fifth grade, skipping fourth. Their little Einstein they liked to call him.

However Gabe and Anna knew more. They saw the steady progression of normal writing to focused writing to a near obsession. Castiel’s stories which were intricate and involved became extremely detailed and tedious. By the time Castiel was nine he had taught himself to write with both his left and right hands so he could switch when his hands got tired. His other subjects faltered. Math, history, science. He never participated in class nor took part in playtime.

Chuck and Naomi took their youngest son to see doctors. By the time he was ten he had been seen by a half a dozen physicians. Not one of them agreed. He had spent too many months drugged up and a husk of who he was. Medications changed with the doctors. He had ADHD or ADD. He was autistic, he was savant. Castiel was anxious and scared a lot of the time. He developed insomnia and started to have panic and/or anxiety attacks.

His parents, at their wits end of what to do, pulled him from school the middle of his second semester of fifth grade. They hired tutors and nurses. They continued to hunt for doctors, desperate for answers.

Castiel grew more distant and aggressive. He would repeat things over and over until he was satisfied he got whatever it was right. He was exhausted because of his insomnia. He was sick of his medication, he hated doctors and nurses because they were always poking and prodding and giving him shots and or pills. Gone was the happy boy who loved to spin a yarn about pirates and sea monsters. His easy smile had not touched his lips in months. He would hide and write for hours.

Late at night he would sneak into Anna’s or Gabriel’s room and slip into their beds. Castiel begged them to hold him and tell him he was alright.

“I'm sick and I don't know what it is.” He cried as they rocked him. They had to rock him thirty five times, no more no less.

“I can't stop. I have to write. Once I get started I have to finish, if I don't finish I get so jumpy and scramble-y inside. It hurts when they crowd. Filling me up inside, words I can't contain. I feel like I am going to fly apart and nothing can hold me together. My head will explode. I! Can't! Stop!”

Tears soaked them but they held on. They listened where his parents failed. When he was screaming in a corner of his room in their huge home, it was Gabe and or Anna who calmed him down. He was afraid of the drugs, of the doctors, of his brain, of the words. Always the words. And no one understood why. He tried to explain. 

“The medicine makes me trapped. I am in my head banging on the walls, stuck in there, in the black, and I can not breathe. Words are flying all around like a hurricane, beating me. Harsh words, ugly words, hateful words! I get buried so deep, they are crushing me. Every time I am scared I won't be able to dig my way out. Writing is the shovel. The words slip out of my body through the pencil and are trapped on the paper.”

They tried to tell their parents, but they were so lost in their desperation and grief that they could not see the forest for the trees. They saw that they were losing their child to a mystery disease and they were helpless. Chuck and Naomi unconsciously distanced themselves from their other children, focused solely on getting Castiel help that they were alienating their love and joy.

Castiel hated the scrutiny. He ran and hid. He screamed and threw things. He mentally withdrew. By the time he was twelve he had had seven procedures that ranged from electroshock to hypnosis to a stay at a mental institution. Nothing worked. His parents reduced the drugs and tried holistic methods. Changed his diet.

Castiel got worse. He could only have meals at exact times, seven AM for breakfast, twelve thirty PM lunch, which he insisted was only to be called lunch, and five thirty PM for supper. If the meal was early, he waited. If it was late he silently cried staring at his food. He couldn't eat it, the time was wrong. Nothing he or anyone did could make him eat at a different time. And the worst, he wrote for eight to ten hours a day, nonstop between meals. He was allowed only four bathroom breaks and he had to have exactly ten eight ounce glasses of water a day. All of these developments made travel horrible.

On the worst nights, the three youngest siblings held on to each other. Castiel wept and begged them to tell him the truth.

“Why don't Mom and Dad love me? They never listen, I try to tell them. Mom just cries and prays and Dad shakes his head and tells me I have to have faith.”

Nothing they said ever alleviated his worries. Nothing but hugs and time got him to sleep.


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s POV. Castiel writes and writes and can't stop until he gets his words out. Gabriel sees a need and helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets intense early. Brother and sisterly love has been surpassed. Incest, mutually concented, mostly. The time line is nonlinear.

Overwhelmed Castiel

The first time Castiel had an ‘episode’ he was fourteen and was writing about the doctor he had seen earlier that day. It was the fifth one that year in a long string of doctors he had seen over the years. None of them understood why he had to write, why he had to have meals at exact time, or wear only certain clothes each day, he just new he had to. And lately it was manifesting in different physical ways. Normally it caused headaches, blurry vision, ringing in the ears, sweating. Now he was getting belly cramps, tightness in his chest, abs, groin, penis, arse, and legs. He would try to massage the cramps away which would make some worse, take aspirin for the pain, but nothing was working except writing. A few hours of writing and he would feel better. 

Castiel was complaining in his notebook about the stupid doctor when it started again. He had felt that his clothing was too restrictive and rubbed him in uncomfortable places. He would have changed out of his suit but he could not until after noon and until then he had to write. It was getting to where he had to be writing nearly all the time. He was glad his parents had removed him from school two years ago and gotten him tutors, though all but one had quit.

Castiel had wanted to unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip to give himself some more room but unless he was actively changing his clothes he could not. He glanced at the clock to confirm it was still before noon when Gabriel, his older brother by two years, came into his room.

“Have fun at your new doc’s?” Gabriel asked as he leaned against the desk. Gabriel always talked to him like he was normal.

“No, it was unpleasant and he knew as much as the last ten doctors, nothing,” Castiel grumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow. He pressed the heel of his right hand down on his throbbing penis then his cramping abdomen. 

“Got a problem down there?” Gabriel laughed eyeballing his brother’s crotch. 

“Yes Gabriel, the words had built up while I was away and I am trying to get them out,” he risked looking up at his older brother. He saw what he thought was concern, Gabriel wore a strange expression he could not place. 

“It's manifested in strange places. The doctor said it was puberty. Phuh, he is an imbecile,” Castiel's tone was dismissive of the physician. “It's so much harder to get rid of when I have been away for a long time.” His voice broke as he turned back to his work.

“Let me help,” Gabriel whispered, reaching down to remove Castiel's hand. 

“What are you-”

“Shh, just write and relax, I'll help,” Gabriel coaxed, snaking his hand into his brother's pants. Soon he was sliding his hand up and down on Castiel’s penis. Castiel was shocked and appalled; he had been told his whole life that no one was to touch there unless it was a physician. He tried to remove his brother’s hand but his efforts were easily pushed away. 

“What are you doing Gabriel!” Castiel was almost in tears. “You’re making it worse!”

“Shhh, shhh, Cassie,” Gabriel whispered as he rubbed his brother’s shoulders with his unoccupied hand. “It's alright, it's just me, this is perfectly normal. You feel that? The how it is pressing against your skin? Those are the words, and they are begging to be released.”

Gabriel's reasonings were seeping into Castiel's shrieking mind. He listened. Wrongness still enveloped him, you don’t fuel the fire, he wanted his brother to stop touching him although he could not believe how good that felt.

“You feel my hand, how it slides up and down. Your belly is getting warm, you legs are trembling. Close your eyes and feel the sensations.”

Castiel could feel everything his brother was telling him. He relaxed and went with it, stuffing the wrongness down and away from what he was feeling. Gabriel had opened his suit pants to get more room. Castiel started to protest until he saw it was twelve oh one PM. He let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and wrote until the pressure and the sensations changed. He grew concerned. 

“Gabriel, something's wrong!” Castiel panted and gripped the desk with both hands, pressing against the chair back. His hips were moving on their own, pushing against his brother’s hand.

“Nothing’s wrong, this is what is supposed to happen, just breathe deep and slow.” Gabriel whispered softly. He grasped Castiel's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and a slight tug.

“It’s too much! I can’t -”

The pressure was nearly overwhelmin, he cried out into Gabriel's hand which was now covering his mouth, as he felt a release, the build up gone. He felt good and a bit light. What he saw scared him.

“What happened? What is that?” he panted as he stared at his crotch.

Gabriel held up his hand and showed Castiel the thick white substance that covered it and the front of his desk.

“These are old congested words. These were caught up in your body and needed to come out,” Gabriel explained, his expression was strange and his words were raspy. “Whenever you feel that way again, you do that or I'll help.”

Soon after that, two days actually, Gabriel was again pumping Castiel's penis to help him. His older brother had seen him writing frantically in his notebook out by the herb garden, his off hand pressed to his crotch. Gabriel didn't say a word, just shoved his hand down Castiel's sweatpants and started. It was the same as before, unbearable pressure, pleasurable movements, strong sense of wrongness, near pain, strange pressure, then like a dam burst forth, the words would gush out. Gabriel asked him what he had felt and Castiel tried to explain. 

“It's wonderful, like something was suffocating me and now i can breathe.”

Gabriel asked if it felt more like a champagne bottle popping. Was it euphoric and did it make him feel good all over? Castiel had to tell the truth. 

“No Gabriel, but it is good. My mind is not muddled and I can take my time with the writing.”

Gabriel looked sad and reserved. This caused Castiel to question him.

“What is wrong Gabriel? Why are you sad?”

Gabriel explained that he wanted the experience to be more, like then they rode on that roller-coaster ride many years ago. That was the first time Castiel felt the most free in his entire life. He wanted that to last forever. Gabriel wanted him to feel that rush again.

“That is what I should be feeling?” Castiel was confused and that sparked words. If he did not stop, he would be congested again.

“Yes, little bro, you should.” He left him alone.

A week later Castiel sought out Gabriel one night after all had gone to bed.

“Help me brother, I can't sleep,” Castiel begged Gabriel in the dark. He had crawled into bed with him and grabbed his hand.

“I have been writing for hours and I can't stop.” His voice was trembling and he was crying. Castiel put his brother’s hand down his pants. “I have tried to do what you do, but I can't. It hurts, it hurts all over.”

He was begging clutching at his brother’s pajama top, rubbing Gabriel's hand into his crotch. Gabriel shushed him and took control. Soon Castiel was laid back and panting for a different reason. Gabriel whispered reassurances in his brother's ear, telling him he would be okay. 

“Next time Cassie you will know what to do. Next it will feel better.”

The next day, Gabriel showed Castiel how to apply lotion to his hand then take his penis and gently stroke it. Castiel was afraid to do it without a build up but Gabriel told him he had not gotten it all out the night before. This information nearly caused a panic before they even began. 

“Take it slow, see how you are reacting? See that? No pain, feel the sensations.” Gabriel kept up the dialog, focusing Castiel, keeping him on task. He also rubbed his little brother's back to ease those muscles. 

Castiel was surprised when it happened. So many words, he was scared but happy now that he could do this for himself. He thought he had found a way to cure himself, but that was not the case.

Over the next few months Castiel found himself removing his word congestion every day. He still had to write but the congestion was still there. He was becoming very stressed. When he turned fifteen and he was removing word congestion twice a day. He went back to Gabriel, he had helped him over the past year when Castiel needed him.

“Why is it not working? The pressure builds and I am having to release it twice a day. What is going on? Why are the words still there?”

Gabriel told him he needed more stimulation and thus more focus. 

“The older you get, the more you learn, the more work has to be done to get your words out. Have you noticed that you are writing more? Do you write and release at the same time?” Gabriel went on to explain that Castiel needed to focus on just the release and not write at the same time. 

“Also, have you noticed that once you get a set number of pages you are done? You have gotten the quota out for the day?”

Castiel was confused, this was not what he understood was going on. He rubbed his crotch and belly, then down his legs because he was not writing and it was starting. 

“I don't know. I suppose -”

“No Castiel, you don't guess with this. Here's what we'll do. Let me take care of this,” he reached down and rubbed Castiel's bulge. “Then I am going to do some calculating on your work. Now pull down your pants.”

Gabriel scooted in close to his brother who was now sitting half naked on his bed and Gabriel wrapped his arm across Castiel's shoulders. Gabriel eased them down so they were lying on their backs, then took hold of his brother’s penis. Castiel enjoyed the feel of Gabriel's hand so he did not have to think. He always had to concentrate too much when he did it himself. He felt the soft words Gabriel whisper to him on his neck. Then he felt something wet on his ear. The sensation was nice and took his mind away from the words. The slightly shocky sensations traveled down his spine. The wetness trailed down his neck and over to his jaw. He turned to face Gabriel to say something and he felt wet on his lips. 

Castiel's mind tripped, he didn't know what to do and froze. He sat there with his brother's hand stroking his penis and his lips on his. Gabriel pulled away.

“Relax Cassie, relax. This is to help you. Weren't you focusing on other things and not the words?”

Castiel tilted his head and whispered yes in amazement, his eyes wide. He wanted to protest that kissing was for parents or couples but it distracted. All words fled at the sensations. 

“Yes.”

Gabriel leaned in again and kissed him, teasing his brother’s lips open until they were full on tongue kissing. Gabriel was slow and deliberate, coaxing and steering his brother into the kiss. Teaching him without words. Castiel caught on quickly, kissing back with enthusiasm, almost desperation. He needed to be able to rest.

Castiel moaned into Gabriel's mouth when the words came out this time. He was clutching onto his brother’s arms, hanging on for dear life. It was a lighter yet more intense release than any of the other before. He could not believe a simple change could do so much. Afterward he lay on the bed resting like he had not on a long time.

A few hours later Gabriel woke him and informed him that one hundred pages was all he needed to satisfy the words. 

“Do that and you should be good. Rest will come. I will help if you need me.”

No one understood him like Gabriel. He was thankful everyday. All Gabriel asked was for him to focus on himself. All he wanted to do was help. He never could explain to the others what was happening. His parents worried and continued to take him to doctors. His sister Anna worried. Castiel tried to talk to her, but she muddled things and confused him.

One night when the others were away, Castiel was lying in his bed naked with Gabriel. They were kissing and while Gabriel stroked Castiel. Gabriel insisted that the kissing focused Castiel to that he was able to loosen and release more and more words. Castiel deferred to his older brother because he needed some form a of relief. The build up would be so intense that he ached.

They had been doing this for about two months and Castiel had been the most stable in years. He was able to participate with the family at mealtime. He was able to play cards with his siblings. He could go for a walk outside and just watch the bees, butterflies, and flowers for about an hour now. Castiel would not even know he had such a buildup until Gabriel would come to him. He was so intent on his writing that he must have missed the clues. But Gabriel always knew, he saw the clues, he would come to Castiel while he was writing and start kissing or rubbing his shoulders or both. Castiel's body always reacted so he was forever grateful his brother was watching out for him.

Gabriel had just come in during a particularly intense writing session, stopping him with a shoulder rub. Castiel rolled his shoulders feeling the muscles ease under Gabriel's expert hands. He leaned his head back and his older brother kissed him. Castiel felt his penis become erect. Yet again, Gabriel knew. Castiel dropped his pencil and turned in his seat. His mind that had been stormy with words slowed down. Gabriel guided him toward his bed. Castiel slipped off his pants and shirt. He did not liked to be clothed during these sessions. 

“Hey, Cassie,” Gabriel knelt down in front of him. “Why are you crying?”

Castiel wiped his face with his shaking hands and frowned. He had not known he was, this was new. He took a ragged breath.

“It's so intense lately. I got rid of congestion this morning right when I woke. Then after lunch. And again,” he glanced at the clock, “Just over an hour ago.”

His voice shook. Castiel thought he was getting better. Gabriel hugged him close and whispered in his ear.

“I'm going to do something different today little brother. You need consistency, but you also need some change.”

Castiel leaned back on his hands as instructed. He watched as his brother did not get undressed as usual, but remain on his knees. Castiel was about to take hold when Gabriel grasped his penis at the base and held his balls gently with his other hand. Castiel's eyes went wide when Gabriel stuck out his tongue and licked him. Jolts of electricity shot through his body. He was mesmerized by his brother's mouth. His balls were licked and sucked causing him to fall back on the bed. He felt the wet, hot tongue lick up and down, around, and over. The biggest sensations came when Gabriel put his mouth over the head of his penis. Castiel was moaning, huffing, and panting. This was so intense, so much more than anything else they did.

Castiel raised up again in time to see Gabriel lower his head down. Castiel whimpered and tried to thrust up into the invitation mouth. Gabriel was moving his hand in time with his mouth. He could not help it, his moans were vibrating out of him.

“Gabriel,” he gasped. His brother looked up at him, not breaking rhythm, them hummed.

Castiel clutched the bed clothes so tight his knuckles were white. He could not stop it and did not want too. This was too much, yet not enough. He grabbed that auburn hair and rode his mouth until he came with a growl. He collapsed, spent and utterly spent. He had finally ridden the roller coaster.


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's point of view of how he is helping his brother and coping. Some background of how they got to where they are today.

Overwhelmed  
Gabriel

Gabe did not mean to take advantage of his younger brother. He saw distress and wanted to help. He did not fully understand what was going on with Castiel, but he knew male bodies. He was strangely aroused at the possibility of being with another male, then almost grossed out at the fact he was touching his brother’s dick. But touch he did and wow did it go straight to his groin. He had gotten so hard and he nearly came with Castiel.

He justified his actions with the fact that Castiel needed extra help. Castiel had not been in a normal school since he was ten, thus had not had the interaction with boys his age in over four years. Their parents had pulled him after Michael, their eldest, had left for college. They pulled Gabe and Anna the following year when Luc went to college. Now they were all taught by tutors and Castiel was carted off to doctors. Gabe and Anna still got to see friends and sometimes attend school functions, but Castiel was usually caught up on his own world, writing and writing. 

Gabe had watched a normal, happy child grow into a neurotic teen with what Gabe could only describe as severe OCD. He remembered them playing as children with their sister Anna. It would always seem like Castiel had a pencil and paper with him and he would write. Anytime they had to have documents or school work or menus or what have you for their pretend play, Castiel was the one to do it. Gabe guessed it happened so gradual that none of the adults noticed, but he and Anna noticed. Every year Castiel was a little more intense, more insistent, doing more writing than playing.

Now Gabe was jerking his younger brother off once a week. He ignored the times he had instigated it himself. But he had taken the time to show Castiel how to do it himself and he seemed like he picked it up fast. Gabe had told himself he would not do it anymore, but when Castiel would come to him in such distress, he could not say no. What bothered him the most was the fact that when Castiel came it was not an orasamic experience but just an ejaculation. Castiel was happy and he could stop writing and sleep, he guessed that counted as something.

At the moment he was talking with Anna about their baby brother. They were sitting on her bed trying to solve his issues.

“He seems to be getting better,” Anna said with a hopeful tone.

“Yes, he has been able to rest more, relax,” Gabe offered.

“Maybe puberty is helping curb his OCD.” She was of the same mind as her older brother on what exactly was wrong with Castiel. She had witnessed it too.

Gabe felt guilty. He had to tell someone and their parents or their priest were out of the question. He hoped Anna would understand. He took a deep breath and started.

“It is but not as well as you think.” He saw the questions in her eyes. “You know what happens to a boy when he goes through puberty. You’ve taken health?” 

“Yes Gabe I know, gah! I am not an idiot. I've seen you often enough.” Anna roller her eyes at her older brother.

“I know it's just... Anyway, he’s been getting boners-”

“Gabriel!”

“Anna. I am not trying to be crude here. Cassie’s been getting boners and he thinks they’re physical manifestations of his ‘word’ issue.” He looked at her pointedly, surely she got that.

“Okay. He has never had those before and since he is isolated he does not know what is going on. It's not like he has time to even watch TV or anything. I am guessing he has not had a health class yet? Did you explain to him what was happening?”

Gabe had the decency to look guilty and apologetic. He looked away and continued.

“I helped him out in a different way.” 

When Anna did not say anything, Gabe chanced a look. He saw realization then horror color her features. 

“Before you pass judgment, hear me out. Cassie didn’t know what was going on. I had to take matters into my own hands. Sorry. I helped him, instructed him, on how to ‘relieve the pressure’ as he puts it. He didn't know what to do and he was starting to panic.”

“Alright but how is that helping him? If he believes it's for ‘relieving pressure’ and not normal teenage puberty, what good is it doing?”

Gabe tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. He knew it was helping Castiel. He omitted the part where it was helping him get his rocks off as well. Every time he jerked off Castiel, he went and jerked himself off and wow it was intense. Much more satisfying than any prono assistance. Different than with Anna.

“It's actually helping him sleep. He gets a reprieve from writing and he does not have to take sleeping pills. He told me he hasn’t had to take one in months. I also convinced him that he has a quota to write and when he gets there he can stop. So far that is working, somewhat. I am hoping maybe it can get him focused on other things so maybe he can live a normal-er life.”

Anna looked thoughtful. She leaned against her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I hope you are right. He never looks like he is really enjoying what he is writing. Not like when we were kids. I remember his stories, so fanciful and imaginative. I would be whisked away to another world. Have you read his stuff lately? It's dreadful. Details about anything and everything. It's a desperate plea for help.”

“I know Anna. I know.”

Gabe had his arm around his sister and he rubbed her shoulder. He gave her a soft squeeze, kissed the top of her head, then laid his head on hers. He knew better than to do more. They sat like that, caught up in their own thoughts, until the sun went down and it was time for supper.

“Let me go get Cassie and we'll meet you there in twenty minutes?”

Anna left as Gabe made his way to Castiel's room. He found him exactly where he always was, except he was writing with his left hand. Gabe had noticed Castiel had taken to switching hands throughout the day. So he came up behind him and started kissing his neck. Gabe knew this would distract and cause the reaction he wanted. Not a minute later he had his brother on the bed with his lips locked on Castiel’s mouth and his hand in his sweatpants. He stroked him slow then fast, playful nipping his lips. Castiel was trying to keep their kiss engaged but Gabe was not feeling it. After talking with Anna he wanted to make his brother feel good. He also wanted to feel good.

“It's dinner time in seventeen minutes. We need to finish this and go eat. Don't you want to take a break?”

Castiel was panting and thrusting into his brother's hand. Gabe loved the feel of his brother's stuff dick. He hated to admit it, but Cassie’s was bigger. A few times lately, Gabe toyed with the idea of sucking him off, but decided to wait, there was not enough time.

“I can if you will move faster Gabriel.”

Gabe loved it when Cas talked. Castiel's voice was getting deeper, far more than his and Castiel's was more raspy and gruff. Of course that may be because he was in the middle of a hand job.

Gabe kissed him deep and slow, drawing out the strokes and making him work for it. Castiel was going to have a good one tonight. Right before he came Gabe was sure he heard a gasp, but forgot about it when Castiel moaned into his mouth. It was so delicious, Gabe did come in his jeans that time.

After supper Castiel went to bed. Gabe was happy because that meant his younger brother would sleep until morning. It was much later in the night that he was confronted in his bedroom by a very angry Anna.

“You bastard!”

Gabe grabbed his sister's wrist as she went to slap him. They struggled until he had her back to his chest and had both wrists in his hands.

“Are you taking advantage of Cassie? Are you!?”

“Anna! Calm down. I can't talk to you like this. You're not listening.”

Gabe eased his grip when he noticed his sister relaxing a bit, though he did not let go.

“Now what is this about?”

“I saw you, I saw the look on your face. I saw you kissing him. What the fuck was that? Because that was NOT just ‘relieving pressure’.” Anna had hurt in her voice. She was panting with effort to calm down. Gabe could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

“Anna Banana. What you saw was me taking care of our brother. I had to escalate things because a simple hand job was not cutting it.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“He has been taking care of himself mostly. But he came to me a few months ago and begged for my help. He said it wasn't working. I took a chance and told him kissing would focus his mind. It worked.”

“But he does not understand! He thinks it's just releasing his words. He does not get that it's sex, does he?” Anna was emoting fear and confusion and hurt. Gabe saw the tears on her cheeks when he turned her around in his arms. He kept his arms around her trying to reassure her what he was doing was good.

“I know that, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't want him hurting any more. You didn't see his face or hear his voice. Cassie was breaking.”

“Why? Why him?” Anna buried her face in her brother’s chest. She clutched at him needed comfort. 

“I don't know Anna. You saw what I did. You tried what you could. Mom and Dad have done all they could and keep finding doctors to take him to. They won't accept it might just be OCD. They refused to get the drugs that might help him.”

“What?” Anna was aghast. She shook her head, not believing him. “He has his medication, I have helped him with them.”

It was Gabe’s turn to shake his head. He held Anna out at arm's length so she could see his face, look into his eyes.

“What he’s taking are sleeping pills and some weak ass anti-anxiety meds. Those are a just a part of what he needs. I heard our folks talking about it one night when I needed to ask them if we could go meet Michael and Luc last month.”

Anna put her hands to her mouth. She remembered that, their older brothers had spring break and planned a skiing trip. They invited them all to go with them, but their parents said no.

“They didn't know I heard. They were angry at the doctors wanting to ‘drug up their son.’ I get where they are coming from, but they have got to come to terms with what is happening to him.”

Anna had fresh tears in her eyes. She shook her head and pulled Gabe in close.

“I don't want him institutionalized. They will turn him into a vegetable. What can we do? Can we talk to them?”

“I don't know, Anna. I just don't know.”

He kissed the top of her head, then her cheek, down her neck, and then up to her lips when she turned her face to his. Slowly they deepened the kiss from platonic to passionate. Their hands roamed each other, slipping under their clothes to feel skin.

Gabe removed her nightgown and Anna removed his tee shirt. The press of skin on skin spurred them on. They were on the bed and Gabe had lost the rest of his clothes.

“We shouldn't,” Anna breathlessly protested, sucking on her brother’s ear. She grabbed his dick and started to stroke. 

“We need to figure out what to do about Cassie,” Gabe whispered back, kissing down her neck, trailing to her breasts. At sixteen her breasts were round and firm, just a bit too large for his hands, he guessed a C cup. He licked and suckled them causing her to writhe beneath him.

She grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. They grappled for dominance, something they had always done. Since their first experimentation to today, it has not changed. Gabe thought back to their first touches that lead to their trip to the dark side.

They had not meant to do anything but comfort each other; however, they were so touch starved since their parents started focusing all their energies on finding help for their younger brother. Neither one of them blamed Castiel, they just missed hugs and reassuring pats, comforting arms to sooth their fears. So they began to give them to each other. Hugs of support, embracing celebrations, holding hands because they were lonely. Then one night when Anna was thirteen and Gabe was fourteen, they were particularly distraught that they let their hands roam and their brotherly/sisterly kisses become more. 

They had been out of school for nearly a year and a half. They knew what they were doing but refused to acknowledge it. Gabe needed and Anna needed. The stress of keeping up in school, nothing lower than an A was ever acceptable, and what was happening to their brother drove them to distraction. 

Late at night after talking about their mutual woes, they would hug and kiss. More stressful days lead to longer hugs and lingering kisses. Then one night while they were kissing Gabe sprouted a boner. It surprised them both. The next time it happened, he rubbed it against her and she reciprocated, shocking them both. 

“What are we doing?” Anna asked one night, interrupting their activities.

Gabe was annoyed but he saw fear in his sister's eyes. His eyes softened, he answered in a whisper.

“We are comforting, we are loving.”

“I get wet when we do this. I feel your hard dick against me and your tongue in my mouth and I am aroused. I can't stop it.”

“Me too, I can't explain it, but I feel the need. We are not hurting each other. Are we?”

They finished that night physically frustrated and mentally confused. It did not stop them from doing it again. A few months of that, about two months after Anna’s fourteenth birthday, lead to hands up skirts and down pants. Anna was the one to initiate that, feeling curious she shoved her hand in Gabriel's pajama pants and found his hard dick. He had to instruct her on what to do because she did not know. She liked it, she would stare at his dick, watching it grow and throb; he loved it, it was so different from his own hand. Gabe then found out how to finger a woman and did it to Anna. She also had to instruct. He knew when she needed that particular distraction. Gabe had gotten good art reading his sister's moods.

Gabe was the first to go down on Anna, she was fifteen and he was sixteen. She had had a hard day trying to get Castiel to calm down after a horrendous doctor appointment. She was usually the only one who could. But that day her younger brother would not be consoled. He fought her claiming she was in on it. She was reporting to the doctors and their parents. He screamed that no one understood.

“I'm dying and no one cares!”

Gabe found her in tears, sobbing about losing Castiel. Gabe did what he could to calm her down. When their normal kissing and hand jobs did not work, he took what he learned from porn and started licking her. At first she protested but then laid back and enjoyed it. She came so beautifully he did not mind he had to jerk himself off.

They ended up going down on each other a few times a month. Gabe was shocked that she agreed to suck his dick. She made it clear he was to not touch her. She was in control and Gabe agreed, much to his delight. They never talked about it. They just let it happen. Gabe would creep into Anna’s bed or she would slip into his. Soon they were doing it nearly every night. Anna would suck off Gabe then he would go down on her. They would lay naked next to each other afterward, each caught up in their own thoughts. When they had recovered the visitor would go back to their own bed. This lasted for nearly a year.

When Anna turned sixteen, four months before Gabe was to turn seventeen, Anna had came to his bed acting very needy.

“I need something to fill the gaping hole that were Castiel used to be. He won't talk to me. He's disappearing. We're losing him.”

She stared off as usual, kissing Gabe. She had already pulled off her clothes and striped him of his. Her kisses were long and needy. Anna was on top rubbing her pussy against his hard dick. Gabe felt her wet heat and thrust against her. He cupped her breasts, kneading them the raising up to suckle them. So distracted with everything that he did not realize he had slipped inside her. He thought her gasps were from his other activities. It wasn't until she flipped them that he noticed. He wasn't an idiot but he was so into it he forgot this was his sister. 

“FUCK! I'm sorry!” He stopped and tried to pull out.

“Don't.” Anna had wrapped her legs around his. She immobilized her brother.

Gabe stopped and stared at her in the moonlight. Her face was serene and her eyes were dreamy. He thrust back in and carefully watched her. Anna was moving with him as he pulled back, but she stopped him before he pulled out all the way. Her legs urged him back in. Gabe started to fuck her slowly, enjoying the delicious sensations. 

Wow this was better than anything we had ever done before.

They moved together, slow and easy. Both were virgins when it came to intercourse, even if they were not in any other way. All the blow jobs Gabe had gotten helped him now that he was actually having penetrative sex. It was incredible. He thought that sex would feel like getting sucked, but it was different. The sensations were not the same, still good. He could not put his finger on it. What he did now was that he could not come inside her. He didn't want mutant babies with his sister.

They picked up speed, moving with purpose. Anna began fingering herself while they moved. Gabe moaned. Too good, the sensations were almost too much. He felt it, the build up, he was going to explode, but he held off. If he learned anything from reading erotica it was that always let the woman come first. And when she did it was explosive. Gabe had to pull out halfway through her orgasm, because he was about to explode himself. He came fast and hard, it was overwhelmed him. He collapsed beside his sister, face down on the bed. Their legs were tangled, their skin glistened with sweat. 

Gabe felt phenomenal yet weird. What they did was one of the best things he had ever felt, but guilt was starting to crowd his mind. What had he done? Was it ever supposed to go this far? Where did he think it would go once they started?

He turned and looked at Anna. She had a complex expression on her face. He could not read her, however he figured her mind was racing like his was. He rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling until he felt the bed move. Anna was on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

“Don't over think it. We both knew this would happen one day. It's up to us to deal. It felt better than I have ever read. Gabe quiet your thoughts and thank you for not coming inside me. Get some condoms.”

She left after that, leaving him to his thoughts that he could not shut down. Gabe laid there thinking about what they had just done. He contemplated the repercussions of their actions. He compared it to what they had already done. They were going to Hell and were enjoying the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty much a lot of sex situations with brothers and sister. If you have gotten this far you know that this is incest and I should not have to warn you. Anyway, if you don't like it, please leave. A review would be nice, I doubt my writing, however, I understand if you don't.


End file.
